Field of the Invention
An embodiment disclosed herein relates to a bobbin and a rotary electric machine provided with the bobbin.
Description of the Related Art
There is known a rotary electric machine that includes an armature core, teeth protruding inward from the armature core at a regular interval in a circumferential direction, armature coils wound around the teeth in a so-called concentrated winding manner in which a coil of a single pole and a single phase is concentratedly wound around each of the teeth, and bobbins mounted within slots provided between the adjacent teeth and configured to accommodate the armature coils (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H09-308142).